


The Storeroom

by river_quill



Series: Best of Both Worlds [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Making Out, Useless Lesbians, happiness for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_quill/pseuds/river_quill
Summary: "Listen, I've met Roxanna on several occasions and she seems a very reasonable and respectable woman.""And on how many of those occasions have you managed to put her to bed?""Jealous?""Shut up."





	The Storeroom

**Author's Note:**

> Considering my previous few fics have been depressing, here, have a fluffball!  
> Basically I LOVE ANGE GODDARD! I've fallen into the deep dark pit of Dawn Steel whilst already being in the pit of Hermione Gulliford so I had to make this. I can't believe these two never met, they'd be best friends and they were even both situated on Keller, FUME!!!  
> Anyway, here you go. All feedback welcome, remember you don't have to ship them but I want to so please be nice in the comment section, thank you all for reading!!!

Henrik holds the door open as a paler than usual Roxanna MacMillan steps swiftly past him, she nods to him in thanks and links their arms as they make their way through to her office. Having been on bed rest for the past few months, the blonde finds herself getting tired quickly and her apatite significantly suppressing meaning she didn't have the strength she once did. This was her second day back at the hospital since John's attempt on her life so it's no surprise to find herself holding her breath upon entering the premises. Despite this she found herself more relaxed in comparison to the day before and was determined to get back into the swing of things.

"Will she be here today?" Roxanna asks discreetly beneath her breath, she was yet to meet the woman she'd now be sharing her office with, with Henrik as CEO and Ange having been called away yesterday, today would be her first confrontation with her.

"Yes, I believe so." Henrik smiles back at her, his comforting expression turning to one of concern. "Are you alright?"

The blonde frowns to herself, "Yes, I think so. Still haven't quite gotten over the first day nerves, that's all." They continue walking. Just as they reach the Keller desk Roxanna stops dead. "Is that her?"

Henrik follows her gaze to the long haired figure making her way across the ward to the Young Adults Unit before looking back at her, searching for a reaction. "How about I make us some tea and I'll see if I can't introduce her to you?"

Her face drops, "But what if she doesn't like me or I don't like her? We'll be stuck in an office together and you'll be all the way upstairs and-"

Henrik drops his shoulders, taking a deep breath, "You'll be fine, I know you will." He turns to face her, taking her hands in his. "It is my strong belief that you and Ms Goddard will get on very well. Personally I've found her to be a very respectable doctor much like yourself."

"But what's she like as a person? Does she have any history? Is she safe to have around young patients?" Henrik raises an eyebrow, almost as soon as she's finished she already finds herself going back on her words. "You're right, I'm being paranoid." she shakes her head.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." 

"It'll be fine." His sweet smile gives her all the reassurance she needs and she allows her shoulders to slack. 

"I know." Roxanna leans up onto her tip toes and kisses Henrik lightly on the cheek. "I think we should let her get on for now, I'll see if she has a minute later."

"Good idea, are we still going to meet for lunch?"

She nods "Of cause." Her heart secretly pounds in her chest as she watches him stroll back out of the ward. "OK." she breaths, "You can do this."

Roxanna pauses as she steps through the door frame, the seat she was so prone to sitting in now covered by a black blazer. It would seem her brain still wasn't quite used to that, instead she sets herself down in the chair opposite, the one where Henrik used to sit. 

Her mind draws itself to her work, more specifically, surgery. Her physiotherapist had convinced her that she wasn't ready to put herself through the stress of performing surgical procedures at this time but if she gave it some weeks of light duties and she'd be back to normal in no time. She'd also been told to do small but regular exercise and not to do anything too strenuous like walk all the way up to Darwin or lift any small children - not that she was planning to. Basically for the next three to four weeks Roxanna MacMillan was completely useless. And she hates it!

Absolutely hates it! She's been itching to get back into theatre for months now and is starting to feel like she'd rather be locked in a store cupboard than have to watch on jealously at the lucky bastards who get to that. Henrik wasn't helping either; he's more concerned about coming round at six in the morning to force feed her breakfast to ensure she has the right amount of energy for the rest of the day than helping her to move forwards with this. 

Roxanna supposes he's only trying to do the best by her but good god does it feel like he's pulling her back. He's even started to get on her nerves and that's only ever happened once before in university when she found out he'd secretly been restocking her bag with tampons each month. 

A light knock on the door draws her out of her thoughts and into reality, she looks up to find a slim woman, slightly shorter than herself, with dark orban hair that moulds into a brilliant blonde. She wears long fitted trousers and a yellow top that seems to just hug her in all the right places, Roxanna can't help but stare. The thing that strikes her the most, though, is the kind smile she gives her that reaches the gleaming blue eyes that seem to naturally fill her with warmth, almost instantly Roxanna forgets all of her worries and finds herself rising to her feet to greet the other woman. 

"You must be Roxanna MacMillan," she extends an arm. "Ange Goddard."

They shake hands, smiling to one another before the brunette indicates for her to return to her seat. "Good to meet you."

"The feeling's mutual." Roxanna obeys and plonks herself down. It's weird, she hadn't expected her to be Scottish. "Congratulations, by the way, on the YAU."

She nods once, "Thank you, I can't take all the credit but I appreciate your approval." they fall into an awkward silence, "So..." Ange tries, "I hear it's your first day back."

"Second." The blonde corrects, "You weren't here yesterday."

"Oh, right." There's a beat. "Yeah, sorry about that, I was called away to Saint James's, how did you get on?"

"Alright I suppose, just took some getting used to I suppose."

She frowns, "What did?" 

Roxanna clenches her fists, "Getting to know the new limits to my body, trying to work around getting treated like a puppy with a broken leg." she jokes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope today goes better."

She smiles pleasantly, perhaps she'd over thought this, Ange seems a nice enough person, very nice in fact but... Well, why was she talking to her, she's clearly a busy woman; "I don't mean to be rude but... Shouldn't you be doing something." The neurosurgeon internally cringes at her choice of words - she could've been a little more polite about it. 

"I'm on a break, actually." Ange replies, seeming a little put out. "Why, am I interrupting? It's just that when I walked in here you didn't exactly look very productive."

"I only just arrived, as it so happens." she fires back, trying her best to keep her temper, it was too silly to become wound up over this and she did really want to make a good impression. "When you've been off on sick leave for the past two months you often find yourself reduced to a student nurse. I'll be lucky to patch up a head wound today at this rate."

Ange stands up a little straighter, a frown creasing her forehead. "You know without nurses the NHS would collapse, in fact it probably wouldn't exist at all so I don't quite know what your problem is."

"Who says I have a problem?" Roxanna frowns, feeling offended, "I'm just saying that when you're a neurosurgeon who spends most of their time in theatre, you can understand why being restricted might annoy somebody."

"And I understand that but do you have to be so rude about it?"

She angrily stands up. "It was never my intention to be rude, you've misinterpreted my words."

"Well maybe you should be more careful with what you say." they fall silent, just staring at one another in disbelief, "I think we're done here." She states, with that she spins on her toes to power walk out leaving the blonde to collapse, exhausted, into her chair. She pulls out her phone and types a message to Henrik: 'I've met the new consultant. She's... Intriguing.'

***

"She really said that?" Tom's voice asks quizzically through the tiny screen of Ange's phone. 

"She's a complete bitch." She exclaims, pinching the bridge of her nose, "How am I supposed to share an office with someone so disrespectful?" 

He angles his phone so she can have a fuller image of his face, "Are you sure we're talking about the same woman? Let me clarify, about six feet tall, shortish white hair, probably wearing a floral blouse of sorts. Has huge, captivating green eyes with delicate elf like features." he trails off, staring slightly into the distance, apparently mesmerised. 

"Yes that's her." she tuts, snapping her fingers to try and get him to snap out of it. "So..."

"So." He clears his throat, "From what I hear, you are completely in the wrong."

"What?" she splutters, taken aback. "But she was slagging off the nurses!"

"That's not what she said, that's what you wanted to hear. You've been looking for someone to have a go at all week."

"I do not go around picking fights!"

"Not intentionally." He shrugs.

"Oh right, and since when did you become a psychiatrist?" Ange folds her arms for good measure, her phone now balancing against the window frame she's looking out of. 

"Listen, I've met Roxanna on several occasions and she seems a very reasonable and respectable woman."

"And on how many of those occasions have you managed to put her to bed?"

"Jealous?"

"Shut up."

Tom inhales deeply and sighs, "If you must know, she wouldn't let me. Happily married, she said. Although if you're wanting to have a go I believe he died a year ago."

"You're sick." she replies deadpan. 

"Do you want my advice or not?"

"Oh so there's more of the TCG life lessons are there? Well I am privileged."

"Yes you are and I can safely say that what you're experiencing here is unrelieved sexual tension."

"For fuck sake, Tom. Don't start that again." 

"Here me out. You work along side a handsome, successful surgeon for years without any kind of release-"

"I'm about one word away from ending this call and taking a vow of celibacy so watch your mouth."

"And then you meet a strong, older woman, equal to yourself, who you're so helplessly in love with your instant reaction is that you'd rather fight to the death than admit your feelings and the only way to end this torture is to give into your primal urges."

Ange rolls her eyes and traces the lines of her brown with her knuckle. "You have one sentence left to convince me not to turn this thing off right now."

He stops, frowning for a second as if thinking it through. "Well if you're looking for an output for your urges I'll happily volunteer myself as tribute-"

She instantly ends the call. "Why do I bother?" 

***

"Could you expand on 'intriguing' please?" Henrik leans forwards in his chair, a chicken salad sat before him along with Roxanna who has decided to perch on his desk. 

"Enigmatic... Sort of unpredictable." she thinks for a second, "Rude."

He chuckles, "The important thing is, did you like her?"

"In a very flexible kind of way." she clarifies. "Do you like your salad?"

"Mm." he hums through a mouthful, "In a very flexible kind of way." the man grins.

"Make it yourself next time then."

He laughs with a grateful smile. "It is most appreciated, thank you. Are you sure I can't convince you to have any? Have you eaten at all today?"

"Does a coffee and a quarter of an orange count?" 

"Roxanna." he looks at her in dismay, "You really must eat more, you need to build your-"

"Strength back up, I know. I'm working on it." she shifts her position on the table so she can face him more easily. "I like her."

"Really?"

Roxanna considers her next words carefully, "She's challenging and although she may not like me, I think that if I try to reconcile with her then we could get on rather well. I could do with a friend like her, someone who will be lawfully honest to me, someone to be able to reminisce about being a student nurses with." She laughs. "I think she could be good for me."

"I'm glad you think that. Ange can be a challenge when she's being stubborn but I think perhaps you just had the misfortune of meeting her when she was on a low."

"We've all been there."

"Indeed. I think that once you allow yourself to get to know her, she's really very nice - if not a bit obstinate." Henrik quirks an eyebrow, bringing his coffee to his lips, "Perhaps like someone else we might know."

Roxanna rolls her eyes and wacks him lightly on the arm. "Well then, if you're going to be like that then you can definitely make your own lunch tomorrow." she smirks. 

"I'd rather you made some for yourself too, Roxanna."

She doesn't reply and just takes a long slurp of her coffee, "Yes." she returns eventually. 

***

"Roxanna!" Ange calls, racing up to the blonde as she strolls across the car park. "Rox!" The blonde turns to face her, "Sorry, do you mind if I call you Rox or do you prefer-"

"Rox is fine." she smiles as she waits for Ange to catch her breath. "Look, about before-"

"I owe you an apology." They both say at the same time before snorting into giggles. 

"Accepted." the brunette replies, smiling. "Can I buy you a drink later to make up for it?"

The taller woman frowns, the idea of alcohol made her stomach turn at the moment and she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep everything down if she accepted. "If I'm totally honest I think I'd just like a quiet night in, another time perhaps." 

"Right, yeah... Sure." she straightens up, feeling awkward. "Look, my shift just finished, do you want a lift home? It'll give us a chance to get to know each other."

Roxanna glances past Ange's shoulder to her car, "I drove here so best not, you can give me a lift tomorrow though, I can text you my address."

"Oh urm..." she takes a breath in through her nose and raises her eyebrows, "Yeah, go on then. Seven o'clock sharp." 

"I'll set my alarm." she grins and nods once indicating the conversation was over.

"Cool. See you tomorrow then..." the last word dies in her throat when she notices Roxanna sway on the spot slightly, "Are you OK there?" 

The blonde shakes her head, "It's nothing, it's just because I haven't... It's nothing."

"You look really pale." Ange observes, taking hold of her arms to stop her from swaying. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"I've been feeling nauseous, I haven't eaten anything proper since I was taken off fluids." she admits, eyes feeling heavy.

"Let's get you inside." wrapping Roxanna's arm about her shoulders she guides them back.

"No, no wait. What're you doing?"

Ange looks at her, "What does it look like? I'm getting you back to the hospital."

"No, I don't want to." 

"You can barely walk!"

"I'm sorry." she unhooks her arms and stumbles over to her car, Ange follows closely behind making sure she doesn't fall over. "I'll be fine, Henrik can't see me like this."

"Fine, I get that but you are in no fit state to drive, look at you Rox!" She touches the small of her back in reassurance sending a flutter of arousal through her chest. "Let me run some tests on you, if you're not eating it can't be good. I promise to be discrete." Roxanna meets her eyes, they're kind and honest but she doesn't want to risk adding the extra pressure of worrying about her to Henrik's long list of things to be stressed about. "I promise." Ange reinforces. 

"OK." the blonde replies after some hesitation, "But please be swift about it." 

"Thank you." comes the relieved reply. "It'll really put my mind at ease."

She nods before allowing herself to be guided back to the main entrance of the hospital. 

***

"These obs are all coming up clear, I think you just need to build your apatite back up; it's understandable to be feeling nauseous after such a long time without full on meals." A thought crosses her mind, "How about I buy you dinner? There's a pub across the road isn't there, have you tried it?" 

"Albie's, yes. It's rather pleasant but I'm not really in the mood for-"

"Er, no arguments, doctor's orders. Here, grab your bag." Ange picks it up for her and intertwines their arms so she can pull Roxanna outside. "I promise you, once you've got some proper food inside of you, you'll be feeling much better." 

They approach the pub only to simultaneously pull the same disturbed face when finding it riddled with karaoke singers. "I told you this was a bad idea." Roxanna raises her eyebrows at the other woman. 

"Shut it, you." she jokes, knocking her shoulder. "Come on, I'm not risking getting a migraine from that just for dinner. How about a sandwich in our office?"

"I think I'll just go home, I'm tired." 

"What have you got planned for tea then?" She gives Roxanna a look only to watch her eyes fall to the floor. "Listen, I really don't want to chase you down the street but if I have to don't think I won't." 

She looks up again, "Sandwich in our office it is then." 

"Good decision." They trudge across the road. 

***

"You feeling any better?" 

"Marginally." Comes the reply through half a mouthful of bread. 

"For crying out loud, take a bigger bite! You've got a beautiful mouth, put it to some use girl." Roxanna double takes her, she'd never been told she has a beautiful mouth before. Nevertheless, the next bite is larger, satisfying Ange enough that she reclines back in her chair as she munches at her own food. 

A dollop of mayo attached to some lettuce drops down onto the desk at which she is sat, Roxanna pats down her pocket for a tissue only to come out empty handed. "Try the storeroom round there," she points, "it's too busy on the ward for you to go poking around trying to nick their supplies." Ange suggests jokingly, catching onto what had happened, Roxanna obeys. 

She rounds the corner to find the small room attached to a discrete wall of the corridor and opens it. Entering the claustrophobic space she quickly searches for and finds a large wad of paper towels... on the top shelf. Of cause they are. 

She reaches up for it only to kick over some cleaning utensils drawing the attention of Ange. "Rox?" she calls, heading around the corner. 

"It's fine, I just knocked something over that's all." comes the reply.

The brunette enters the store cupboard, "Need a hand?"

She looks up to the paper then back to her, "Can you reach that?"

"You do know you're taller than me, right. Do you want a piggy back, is that it?"

Roxanna snorts. "I think I'm good, thanks." she reaches up only to dislodge two cardboard boxes containing surgical gloves that waver over the edge of the shelf.

"Wait, I've got it." Ange reassures her, standing on her tip toes to hold them in place as the blonde removes what she'd come there for - it's like a military operation, let alone a medical one. 

"Thanks." Roxanna breaths, swiftly noticing how close they are, she feels Ange's breath tingle against her skin, even each others heavy heartbeats are audible from how near they are. They lock eyes, the shorter woman puts the boxes back where they were and lowers her arms, the blonde does the same.

"Are you OK?"

She nods, glancing down to Ange's lips. "Are you?"

"I'm about to be." she states. The next thing she knows her lips are being pressed against hers, a tongue daring to push past them. Roxanna breaks them apart, slightly startled. "Sorry." Ange stares at her, worried she'd gotten it tremendously wrong only to find her actions to be reciprocated with immediate effect. 

They stumble backwards until Ange's back presses firmly against the wall, she fights back, forcing Roxanna to move only for her to trip on a bucket and send her flailing to the ground. "Shit, are you alright, I'm so sorry." the brunette tries to sound as sincerer as possible but can't help the smirk on her face. 

"I'm fine." Is the reply, "Help me up." 

Ange reaches down but finds herself, too, on the ground when Roxanna bucks her knee with her foot. "Oi! You little-"

"Shut up an kiss me." The blonde murmurs, clutching her jaw as she's straddled. It starts to get heated as the blonde begins to feel out the rim of her top with the intention of pulling it up over her head but is stopped before it can get that far.

"Not here." They stop, "Tonight... But not here." Roxanna stares up at her, there's so much promise in that one simple sentence. "Get your car, drive round to mine." She receives a nod and they both get to there feet, flattening out their clothes and returning to professionalism as they glide out into the ward. Ange grabs her blazer and heads out but stops as she reaches the other woman who is in the process of putting her coat on, "Oh and eat the rest of that sandwich... You're going to need all the energy you can get." she winks.

Roxanna smiles to herself as Ange brushes past her, a quirk in the edges of her lips. She looks down at the sad looking sandwich on the desk and immediately scoffs the lot. It wouldn't be the only thing she'd be eating tonight.


End file.
